The Unkindness of Life
by KatrinaTatyana
Summary: Set 2 years into the future after the liars leave college and move back to Rosewood to resume their lives. It tells the story of Aria and her struggle to find herself after life knocks her down.
1. Chapter 1

Positive.

That is what the little + meant on the pregnancy test I'm holding in my hand meant.

For other women and mothers to be this would be a joyous occasion where there would be squeals of laughter and tears of joy as they are closer to getting their bundle of joy but instead for me it's the total opposite.

This stick is a symbol of my impending doom and failure; it's just part of the series of unfortunate events occurring in my life and the emotion i feel is one of sorrow and disappointment.

I just stare at the stick hoping the sign will change or praying for a miracle I know that won't occur.

The first teardrop hits my denim clad leg and that's when I realize I'm crying.

My tears are those of confusion, sadness, despair and some hope. Hope that maybe this baby will be the miracle that holds the mess I call my life together. The absent gold band on my left finger tells a story already that my marriage is over. My life is further put into a tailspin especially with this pregnancy.

A knock on the door brings me back to reality. A tiny voice calls out, "Mommy" and that's when I get up off the ledge of the bath and go to the mirror to fix my makeup so no one will ever know why I am crying. I hide the pregnancy test in my stash of female products in case anyone comes searching. Double checking everything before I exit to make sure it's alright I leave the bathroom.

I open the bathroom door to my 4 year old son, Jonathan curious eyeing me with his green eyes trying to decipher what's wrong. Just like his father, always picking up on the little things people try to hide. I quickly put on a smile and say "yes sweetie" while swooping him up into my arms and tickling his sides. His light giggles can be heard as I carry him out of the master bedroom down the hall to the park in Rosewood where we were headed before that bathroom incident.

At the park I watch from the bench as Jon plays with Hanna & Caleb's 2 year old son, Phillip clearly the leader of the two during this playdate. I'm so immersed in watching my son that I don't even hear when Hanna asks me her question.

"How are the two of you holding up?" She inquires. Hanna is referring to part one of the series of unfortunate events that is my life. The fact that my husband or soon to be ex-husband, Ezra Fitzgerald walked out on us 3 months ago after five years of marriage. The Truth is I understand why he did it, I just don't approve of the way it was done where he took his stuff and left a note stating he wanted a divorce. Over marriage/relationship was doomed from it started in the bathroom years ago. It's a pity it took us years to realize it.

"We are managing fine, it's just a bit challenging juggling both motherhood and a job on a full-time basis with no support" I say, hoping she will let this conversation go and start on something else that is not my mess of a life related.

"That bastard, screw him for leaving you here all alone to do this by yourself, it's not fair Aria" She vents

I know she is right but if there is anyone to blame for this marriage failing I am just to blame as much as he. We both hurt each other to the core and have done things we shouldn't to each other.

I think mid-vent Hanna realizes I have stopped listening completely and she starts on the new but familiar topic of Rosewood's cutest children, their parents and preschool. Inwardly I thank Jesus that she has changed her topic.

"Did you see the amount of makeup CeCe put Phoebe in for a play?" Hanna says "It was totally inappropriate". Phoebe Alison DiLaurentis is the 2 year old daughter of Jason and his ex-wife CeCe DiLaurentis. She is two years old and looks just like Alison did as a child (based off the pics of Ali at that age) the only difference is that she has Jason's signature green eyes.

"So true, the poor child had on enough makeup to put on both of our faces" I reply

"I am all for beauty but that was too much she is just two, I would never do that to my daughter" Hanna states, " I wonder what Jason thinks about this seeing he is the more sane parent out of the two"

At the mention of his name my stomach gets into knots. I have been avoiding him ever since that night two months ago. The awkwardness of the situation just would have been too much. The last I heard from Spencer, Jason has been out of town for a month now on some business pertaining to his law firm.

"I wonder what he would think too Hana" I reply.


	2. Chapter 2

-2 Weeks Later-

It is now four months since Ezra has moved out. it is now I have finally gathered the courage and time to pack up the rest of his things along with his two children's stuff into boxes and call the moving company to take them over to Maggie's. I guess the reason why I delayed so long was because of hope. Hope that maybe things would go back to normal. To me being a stepmom to his two children with Maggie: Malcolm and Madeleine, to being that dutiful wife and support system I was to him.

The other reason I stalled so long was to avoid the emotions that would come from packing their things up and realizing that my once full house and blended family is now over. The giggles and laughter of children are no more. It is now replaced by silence and some occasional sounds from Jonathan.

Ezra has decided during our divorce meetings that I should keep the house since it is only fair after everything that has happened and to ensure that Jon has some stability.

I begin my ascent up the steps to Maddie's room. Maddie was conceived during that period of time where Ezra and I split up before my senior year of high school. It was when we began dating other people, he began dating Maggie and I began dating Jake and Jason (on and off but not both at the same time). Somehow, our separation did not last and by my first year in arts school studying graphic designing we were back together. Both of us determined to make it work despite the obvious challenges and it did for some time

I pack all of Maddie's favorites (her Barbie's , teddies and books) into one box followed by her clothes and other miscellaneous items into a another box. Some twenty minutes later I am finished and everything is at the bottom of the stairwell ready and waiting for the movers whom arrive shortly after.

I take up my handbag and head through the door off to work extremely grateful that worse part is behind me.

My job is at the Rosewood Art Studio & Gallery where I teach and practice my skills as a graphic designer through my double degree at Boston University in Fine Arts. I teach classes on photography, sculpting, painting etc . It was during my 3rd year at Boston U that I got married to Ezra after he proposed at the end of my 2nd year at school. I got married despite the objections from my parents who said that I hadn't lived life fully to get married especially to a man with two kids. I did anyways despite all that I had loved Ezra and believed in us.

This job is a major part of who I am it makes me feel alive , special and as if I have a purpose a way I haven't felt since Jon was born and is a source of inspiration in my divorce. I feel that way especially the look on the person's face when they learn to appreciate the art.

Today my first class is at 3:30 pm which provided me with the time to do the packing during my lunch hour. I go into my office and check my schedule just make sure my time is right along with the appointments I have for the next day along with the other projects I have due for corporate business in Ravenswood and Brook Haven. I make a mental note of the appointment I have with the OBGYN for later this week in Brook Haven just to confirm if I am really pregnant. I chose Brook Haven to avoid any wandering, questioning or judgmental eyes that I would receive in Rosewood.

I check the time on my watch it is 3:15 pm this means that Jon is just exiting pre-school and is on his way to Hana's where she will babysit for me until I am done with work. Thank God for Hana.

I grab my stuff from the office and head into the art room and sit down waiting for the intervention class of 12 from Rosewood High arrives.

**Author's Note: What do you think i should do make Aria pregnant or not? Thanks for the reviews and follows i appreciate them a lot. Constructive criticism is also appreciated. Be gentle though as this is my first fanfiction i have ever written.**


	3. Chapter 3

It is the morning of the appointment and I am a nervous wreck. It amazes me how I got Jon ready for pre-school this morning using the usual routine without breaking down. Here I am in the waiting room at the OBGYN's office awaiting my name to be called so I can go see the doctor. My arm still aches from where the nurse took blood from me for testing and I can't help but panic over the impending results.

What if the test isn't a false positive? What do I do? Who do I tell? Am I even ready for another child? What will everyone say if I am?

My mind is racing with every thought and possible outcome that can happen and I pray it is that the test was just a false positive. I just need to distract myself. Everything will be fine Aria that is what I tell myself. You have had no morning sickness so you are definitely not preggers.

I try reading a magazine from the table beside me desperate to try and keep whatever cool and sanity I have left. It proves futile after looking at the 2nd page all of my willpower goes and my eyes frantically go from looking at the doctor's office door to the nurse calling the names to see her. I am pretty sure if my nails weren't in French tips I would've bitten off every fingernail. The clock on the wall seems to be mocking me from the time I have been here only 20 minutes have passed and for me it seems like an eternity.

Finally, she calls my name and I go in to see the doctor sitting on the bed present inside the vanilla painted room and wait for the doctor to come in. She does and her name is Dr. Garcia and as the name suggest is a Hispanic looking female with jet black hair in her mid-30's.

"Hello, I'm Dr. Garcia and what can I help you with today?" She asks.

"I took a home pregnancy test and it came out positive, I just want to confirm or deny if the result was accurate" I respond. I have had false positives before no way in hell am I running the chance in believing just the results of a home pregnancy test.

"Well", she replies "Based off the results of your blood test, I would say Mrs. Fitzgerald congratulations you are indeed pregnant and based off your last cycle I would say you are about 11-12 weeks along".

I literally feel the color drain out of my face and immediately my brain goes into overdrive. One of the thoughts that come to my mind is curse you and your super sperm. God dammit. The thought is I am so screwed right now. Totally screwed.

"Now, I know you're in shock Mrs. Fitzgerald and it is totally normal most mothers are still surprised when they hear the news confirmed". Poor thing she mistakes my panic for shock and she just keeps going on talking while I stare at her as if she has two heads.

"I'm going to give you prenatal vitamins to take to ensure that your baby has all the nutrients it needs for development and set up an appointment for you to come back to do your normal checks" She states.

"Now I am going to give you some time to take this all in and when you're finished please go to the nurse for your next consult date" Dr. Garcia says and with that she is gone out of the room leaving me to think about that night at the pub outside of Rosewood three months ago.

**A/N: Sorry making this chapter short but the flashback that is in the next chapter is a bit long. So thanks for the reviews and follows. Tell me what you think please!**


	4. Chapter 4

****************FLASHBACK PART ONE*********** THREE MONTHS AGO*****************

Here I am at this pub named Sandi's a couple miles out of Rosewood trying to drown my sorrows and heartache. Jon is at my mother's and I am grateful no one should have to see their mother in this state.

There is this ache of rejection in my chest left there from my failed attempt of reconciliation with Ezra where I had cooked a nice romantic dinner at home and texted him telling him to be there at 6. My last ditch effort to try and fight for whatever is left in my marriage after he walked out based on the encouragement of Spencer.

However the effort was wasted because after waiting until it was 9pm it was clear he wasn't coming. I blew out the candles and put the food and wine in the fridge and just sat in the dark for a while absorbing what this meant and realizing that my life as Aria Fitzgerald was done. That is when the tears started and in the midst of my sobbing came the text from Ezra that pushed me to this bar.

_From: Ezra_

_I won't be coming to the dinner frankly because I don't want to give you false hope pertaining to us. I love you Aria, I really do but I am not in love with you I'm in love with Maggie. I think both of us know we loved each other but we weren't in love for a long time. Nothing about us felt right anymore for the longest while and we choose to ignore it. I won't this time. Our marriage is not working out. You are amazing, intelligent and beautiful woman, Aria and you deserve someone that will treat you the way you deserve but that person isn't me. What we had was great but I have found something that is earth-shattering and feels so right. We weren't meant to be. Move on and find someone that's right for you I have and it's Maggie. She makes me feel so alive. Please accept that. Don't make this harder than it is. Please contact me only when it pertains to Jon or to the divorce._

_-E_

I throw my phone into the dining room wall. The text burns me to my soul. It just tells me what I thought was true. He doesn't love me anymore. His words "I'm in love with Maggie" echo on my head and it makes me feel s unworthy and unwanted. I am a failure. It feels as if someone took a dagger and stabbed me in my heart a hundred times. I am a hysterical mess and it takes a hour before I can actually take deep breaths again. That is when I decide screw him, I know someone who can never call me boring and it is a bottle of vodka. I grab my keys and head to isolated pub where I can get wasted without the care of anyone.

That brings me back to the pub where I downing my 4th shot of vodka. I can now finally feel the warmness and comfort I am looking for, the room is becoming a little fuzzy but I don't mind and because I can feel my pain, anger and care slipping away.

I turn to the bartender, a middle aged, chubby man with grayish hair and say "give me another shot".

He (His name tag says Fred), eyes me cautiously and asks "Are you sure?"

I open my mouth to give a snarly reply when a masculine voice from behind says "No give her some coffee".

Fred rushes off and I turn around on my stool to give this person a good piece of my mind, how dare he tell me what to do and I stare into the face of one of the greatest loves of my life, Jason DiLaurentis, great just freaking great as if life wants to punish me further for making the wrong choice that summer.

For a couple of seconds, I'm at a loss for words and just stare at him in a trance stunned by the man in front of me, He looks divine even better than he did 4 years ago.. He looks fantastic with his body even more muscular than before, gorgeous sparkling happy green eyes and his perfect yet shaggy blonde hair. Especially with that tight black shirt he has on that hugs his chest and arms in the right places with his black jeans. God I've missed him a lot.. My eyes trail his body from top to bottom imprinting everything to memory and I subconsciously bite my lip. God it's been awhile.

I'm brought back to reality by Jason's hand waving in my face, "Aria are you okay?", he asks concerned putting his hand on my shoulder and as he does that I feel a spark of electricity shoot through my body due to his touch.

"I'm fine" I quickly mutter and turn back in my seat beginning to snap for the barman's attention as I am not drinking coffee right now. From the corner of my eye I see Jason climb onto the stool next to me and attempting to see into my soul with those eyes of his. I use my hair to break eye contact with him.

" Aria, what are you doing here?" He asks while pulling down my snapping hand "What is wrong? Talk to me Ri".

"I'm getting a drink Captain Obvious" I reply with anger, now of all times isn't the time when I need to see someone like Jason whom I have so much history and whom has such power over me. I put back my hand in air snapping for the barman determined to ignore Jason until he leaves. I am not having this conversation with him.

"Ri, you of all people should know liquor doesn't solve the problems you have, it only delays the issue " He states matter of factly with a Alison like demeanor in his voice. "Fitz isn't worth this"

The statement cuts me like a knife. Just like that my hand falls and my need for liquor vanishes. It is replaced by the need to flee just to get as far away from him as possible I'm no way near drunk enough to have this conversation and I begin to grab my coat and keys to get out of here when I miss my footing and launch myself forward into Jason's chest. I smell some liquor on him particularly scotch.

"Just great" I mutter and begin to compose myself when Jason demands "Aria, You are not driving home especially in a condition like this".

It is something in his voice that makes me stop and surrender. He grabs my coat belongings with one hand and puts the other around my waist to steady me out of the bar. That's when I realized I have missed his touch and voice as my body feels that spark again. This lets me know I have no willpower when it comes to Jason DiLaurentis.

**A/N: The flashback was too long so i split it into two chapters. Thank you for the reviews and follows. Leave a review! Your constructive criticism is greatly appreciated.**


	5. Chapter 5

**************FLASHBACK PART TWO**************

It is a long and awkward drive back into Rosewood, neither one of us says anything to the other. All that we do is steal secret glances of each other when the other isn't looking. Deep down I know Jason is seething about the fact that I was out at a pub trying to drink away my sorrows. I can tell because his jaw is set into a rigid lock like Spencer's when she is upset and refuses to talk and also because of how his nostrils are flared just like Ali's used to when she was angry.

When Jason doesn't turn at my street but instead drives past it I know exactly where we are going and that is to his house.

He parks the vehicle and comes around and opens my door for me. He then puts his arm around my waist and escorts me into the house.

He goes into the kitchen presumably to get me some coffee and I sit on the couch looking and admiring how the décor has changed. There are more pictures and paintings and the rooms have been repainted with bright livelier colors. This house definitely had a woman's touch to it presumably CeCe's from all the expensive furniture present here. I look around the room but it is three pictures out of six pictures on the mantle that catches my eye. I go over to the mantle and pick up the first of the six pictures.

It is a wedding picture of CeCe & Jason with both of them smiling happily and looking glamorous. A tinge of jealously runs through me and the constant thought of I made the wrong choice. I place the picture down, there are tears threatening to spill out of my eyes. With teary eyes I pick up the next picture of Jason & Phoebe when Phoebe was just born and the smile of pride and joy on Jason's face make me wish I was the one that gave him that joy not CeCe. The third is a group picture taken the summer before my marriage with Jason & I, Spencer & Toby, Hanna & Caleb and Emily & Paige outside of annual picnic held here at Rosewood. In the photo Jason & I are hugging with his hand around my waist and we are looking into each other's eyes as if we are the only two people on earth.

The photo breaks my heart and makes me hate my elf for breaking Jason's heart with my choice. The tears I have been holding onto spill over.

"That is my favorite photo of us" Jason says. I put the photo down so fast and turn around to face him.

He sees my tears and is immediately at my side. "Ri, What's wrong?" He questions.

"I'm sorry Jason, I'm so sorry for breaking your heart, Why are you so nice to me after everything I have done to you? Why Jason" I ask hysterically.

Jason looks away in deep thought. "It's because no matter how much you hurt me I just can't let you go, Ri can't". He pauses and looks me straight in the eyes and says "I have tried and failed and I would rather be your friend than to lose you completely. I just can't stop the way I feel about you, I love you despite you choosing Fitz over me that summer I never stopped loving you".

"Jas-" I open my mouth to speak but he cuts me off.

"It is okay, Aria, I get it I am the only one out of the two of us who felt it that summer" He says sadly and begins to walk away out of the room. Right now every nerve in my brain is in overdrive and I can't even begin to form sentences. All that echoes is that Jason loves me. He loves me.

"Don't you dare say I did not feel it ! I felt it down to my core Jase!" I yell, upset that he would say that. I grab his retreating hand and he turns to face me. There goes that spark again. The expression on his face I can't decipher. We stand there for god knows how long just staring at each other .Time has completely frozen. He is staring into my eyes and I am staring into his. His eyes tell me everything I need to know. He believes me.

The next thing I know we are kissing each other frantically and our hands are roaming everywhere as if our lives depended on it. I have no idea who stared the kiss. All I know is that my skin feels as if it is on fire as Jason lips marks this burning trail down from my neck to my chest. Clothes are flying everywhere and Jason wraps my legs around his waist. He carries me up the stairs still kissing me as we stumble down the hallway to his bedroom.

The rest of the night goes down as one of the best of my life as Jason and I make love to each other. I will never forget the look in his eyes as he drinks in my body. The way our bodies glide over each other and become one. The way I felt so alive, cherished, loved and wanted in his arms. It was perfect.

I ruin the perfect morning after by sneaking out while he is sleeping. He deserves better than me. I am too much of a coward to hear what he has to say. Too much of a coward to take the risk of admitting my feelings.

**Author's Note: Leave a review please. Your reviews are what encourages me to keep writing. I may take a while to update because it is exam period at my college.**


	6. Chapter 6

I leave the office on autopilot. I am in total and utter shock. I am pregnant with Jason's baby. A part of me is elated because earlier in life I dreamt of this happening. However, the situation was totally different.

Here I am pregnant with Jason's baby while married to Ezra. This definitely will be the topic of weeks in Rosewood gossip. Furthermore, I have no idea how I am going to tell Jason. No idea since I have been avoiding his calls and texts, yet I know he deserves to know. It is our baby we made it.

Right now my mind is on overdrive; I get my next OBGYN date from the nurse and leave the office. It is when I am descending the steps and about to flee to my car nearby when I hear _her_ voice.

"Aria! What are you doing in Brook Haven sweetie?" CeCe greets me. _Just great as if life could not pick any other time for her to see me._

"I had a routine checkup to do; How about you?" I respond. I am lying through my teeth right now hoping she buys it. I am not in the mood for this.

She looks to the door I have just exited and reads the sign on the door. "I came to get my nails done, routine my ass, I didn't know better I would think you are pregnant, Are you Aria?"

Her tone is accusatory and I know this conversation has shifted from one of friendly greetings to an interrogation.

"No, I wish; I thought I was but I am not" I say to her sadly hoping all emotion and expression will fall behind the lie so she will believe it. It felt as if I was talking to Ali. Just By The look in her eyes and by the tone in her voice.

"Mhm, anyways how is the annual gallery party coming on?" She asks.

"It's coming on good, Hanna is planning out all the intricate details" I tell her. We talk for a few more minutes on some non-pregnancy related topics and she updates me on the details of Phoebe. It is when she mentions Phoebe I realize the toddler is absent her place beside her mother.

"Where is Phoebe by the way?" I ask.

"She is with Jason; He just came back in town and has her on an outing with him and his new plaything" She absently states.

"What plaything?" I ask

"His new love interest, Anna, some tacky raven-haired girl" She states. Her face expresses her utter disgust. "Anyways I have got to go Aria; I have some shopping to do". With that CeCe disappears down the street.

I barely have time to assemble a response to her departure. My face however looks like a goldfish out of water. Jason has a freaking girlfriend! Right now rage is what burns through me. It is all consuming and I feel so betrayed and ashamed. I'm in shock that Jason could do that to me I never in a million years would have expected this from him. I guess that night was just a one night stand to him. I stomp my feet angrily to my car and drive to Rosewood. Fuming how dare he do this to me!

I spend the next two weeks between sleeping and vomiting to buying new clothes particularly pants as this baby has decided to my butt bigger and kill me with exhaustion. This is the opposite of Jon whom made my boobs go up a cup size much to my horror but who I had no morning sickness with. This is making the pregnancy harder to hide until I am ready to tell anyone.

Hanna is becoming suspicious by my weight gain and moodiness. She is noticing it because we have the galley part to plan and she is over my house at least once every evening after work.

I really hoped that I would have told Jason by now but I can't bring myself to talk to him. I am severely upset by CeCe's revelation. I wanted him to be there for our baby's first ultrasound but that doesn't look possible as next week speedily approaches and I still haven't told him. I know he should know but my selfish pride is hurt and I can't be the bigger person. This is his baby too he should know and I don't want him to miss out on such an important opportunity.

I tell myself that by Thursday I will tell him even if it means that I have to drive up to his house at 1 am I will tell him. Today is Sunday so I take Jon to my mum and Zack's house (her new husband) for the weekly family dinner that we have with Mike and his girlfriend, Marisol. The only highlight of my week is that by tomorrow I will no longer be Mrs. Aria Montgomery-Fitzgerald but in fact Ms. Aria Montgomery as my divorce becomes finalized due to Ezra's mother pushing the divorce proceedings. We have joint custody of Jon and I don't mind every child needs their father even my unborn one.

**Author's Note: Leave a review and any suggestions you have on the gender of the baby. Thanks for reviewing.**


	7. Chapter 7

I arrive at my mother's house at 2 pm in the afternoon after finishing the chores for my own house. Jon and I are early as mom asked me to come over to help her finish up. Jon as he enters the house bolts to Zack and the two begin some conversation about some video game console. I hug my mother and we head off to the kitchen for some girly bonding. I look over my shoulder to double check on Jon and see that he and Zack are now playing some racing game on the tv. "Be on your best behavior, Jon" I warn.

"Yep, mom I will" His response.

My mother and I begin talking about my life and my divorce. For some reason it is so easy to tell her everything. I guess it is easier to tell her because she has been through it herself. She encourages me that it will get better and to hold myself together because I have Jon to care for. When she says this I really believe that things will get better.

None of my friends really get or understand and I don't expect them to. None of them are going through this. Hanna and Emily try their best and I respect their attempts. Spencer however is the worst every conversation I have with her she makes it seem as if I failed and it is my fault.

It is during the process of removing the lemon meringue pie from the oven that my morning sickness acts up. I am not sure of it is the smell of the pie or the bending process. All I know is that I drop the pie down on the counter along with the oven mitts and bolt to the nearest bathroom. I barely make it to the bathroom before whatever remains of my lunch spills into the towel bowl. My retching is all that I can hear. I puke about two more times and I know definitely my stomach is empty now so I am safe. I flush the toilet and head to the basin to wash the taste of acid out of my mouth with the mouthwash.

This is when my mother enters the bathroom and it does not take a genius to connect the dots. She looks at me then to the toilet and then to the towel I have wiping my mouth. Her eyes are wide and she exclaims, "Oh my god, Aria are you pregnant?"

I look to the floor. There is no point in lying as I am the worst at it. "Yes, I am" I say while still looking at the floor.

"How far along are you?" She asks whole having her hands on my shoulder. She is genuinely concerned.

"About 13-14 weeks along" I respond. I watch her response as she calculates out the time. The conception date and how long Ezra has been gone. Her eyes look like they are going to burst out of her head. She sits on the end of the bathtub.

"I know it is not Ezra's but whose baby is it then?" She asks. I tell her everything about the night of the bar, What CeCe said and Spencer confirmed and the doctor's visit. If I thought she was surprised now she is flabbergasted.

"Whoa, does Jason know?" She inquires.

"No, I haven't told him so far you are the only person who knows, Hanna is suspicious though" I respond.

"Sweetie, I know you are upset and the situation is less than ideal but you are going to have to tell him and before that ultrasound because I don't think he would want to miss that and as for Hanna tell them when you are ready not when it is too late" She states.

Deep down I know she is right I have to tell Jason despite how I feel about him right now. "Mum, can you do me a favor, don't mention it to anyone please, I want to be the person to do it"

"Sure, and you know I will be here for you even if it means just to babysit Jon more" She says elated. "I can't believe I am getting another grandchild!" God knows she and Zack live vicariously through Jon.

With that we leave the bathroom and prepare the dining room for dinner.

**A/N: Leave a review please and thank you. Any suggestions for baby names or how Jason should find out? Thank you for your reviews as they inspire me to keep writing.**


	8. Chapter 8

After the dinner, the sun still hasn't set and Jon is begging me to take him somewhere particularly our special park Jon loves going to the park because like his dad he is an avid nature lover.

The park is just outside of Rosewood near Mum's side of town with a lake and lush vegetation and trees. I decide I might as well take him since he has been a good son. Jon barely asks for anything or has tantrums. I hope this baby will be similar to him in that aspect.

Jon like the little explorer and nature lover he is tries to sneak into his a pocket a caterpillar and a beetle to take back home. I catch him with them and he releases them back into the wild. This is after I explain to him that this is their home and to move them from it can hurt them. Jon runs around the little forest from tree to tree examining the different type of organisms and the smile on his face is astounding. He giggles as he plays with a butterfly and the sounds of his laughter echoes through the forest. I watch him carefully ensuring he doesn't touch any poisonous bushes or organisms.

Jon and I walk back to the clearing which holds the lake, the dock and the vehicle parking laughing as I attempt to give him a piggy back ride. The minute I see the clearing I spot a vehicle next to mine and immediately my smile fades. It is Jason's car. I look over to the dock to see him lying on his back staring up to the sky. Jon's giggles catch his attention and I watch as he turns around to the direction of the sound. He looks me dead in the eye and begins to head towards us. By this time Jon has demanded that I put him down and he joins me at my feet while holding my hand. I proceed to walk towards my vehicle totally ignoring Jason as he attempts to catch up to talk to me.

He catches up as I begin to open my vehicle. I know he is behind us because I can smell his familiar cologne blame it on my heightened pregnancy senses. Let's be civil Aria that's all you have to do. I turn around and face him as ignoring him is not going to work.

"So, I am guessing this is your son, Jonathan" He says eyeing Jon curiously and analyzing his looks.

"Yes, this is Jonathan" I respond casually. Jonathan is looking behind Jason off towards the woods obviously not interested in this conversation. "Hey Jon, this is mummy's friend Jason" I say to him.

"Hello Uncle Jason, I am Jonathan Fitzgerald" Jon responds while scrutinizing Jason from head to toe. I know because of the look he has on his face and because he has now put himself between Jason and i. Jon has always been defensive of his mommy.

"Hello Jonathan" Jason responds.

"Jon, why don't you go into the car and go play with your game, " I say to him and he shoots off into the vehicle. I walk away a little distance from the car which is out of earshot but not far enough where I can't see Jon. Jason takes the hint and follows.

"Aria, we need to talk about what happened" He says pleadingly. Right now I don't care what he has to say. My objective is to keep up my poker face and be calm. Be rational and don't let his words and lies impact me. He has already hurt me too much.

"We do not need to talk about that but there are other things I wish to speak to you about however now is neither the time or place for it" I say very callously to him. I see when the shock registers on his face. It is the first I am using this tone with him. Right now I feel to lash out at him but I am trying not to. My anger begins to flare up. For once in my life I am taking my mother's advice; be civil.

"Ok but I disagree with you we need to talk about it" he says putting emphasis on the it. "Aria you need to know it was not a one night stand for me, It meant the world to me".

He is desperately trying to make me look into his green eyes but I am not falling for that again. He is so convincing I almost believe him but then I remember. He can save it for Anna and sweet talk her with it. He resorts to massaging my cheek with his thumb. I pull my face out of his touch. He looks confused as to why I am behaving like this.

With that statement all the civility flies out of me and it takes everything I have not to lash out. Right now I want to hurt him just as he hurt me with that chick Irina. He has some nerve to tell me this. How dare he tell me this especially when he is with her.

"Well it didn't mean anything to me and I will text you the details of when we need to talk as it will be on my terms" I say.I look to the ground while saying this because I can't bear to look him into the eyes when saying this. As I am lying through my teeth andI hope he doesn't pick up on it.

I begin to walk away because if I stand there any longer will call him every name I can think of in the book and lose my temper. Jon doesn't need to see his mother act like that. If that's one thing Ezra's mother taught me was to be dignified even when the situation requires irrational behavior.

I watch as the color drains out of Jason's face when I tell him that. He is deeply hurt as his eyes betray his emotion for two milliseconds before he covers his emotions with that DiLaurentis poker face.

"Remember" I say "it is crucial we talk and it is best if we do it before or by Wednesday".

"Yes, Mrs. Fitzgerald" He says bitterly "I heard you the first time". I am shocked that he believed my lie. It is something about the way he says the name and his response that lets me know he is deeply wounded by my previous words. His words sound cold, detached, menacing and professional like he does in the courtroom when he cuts the opposition's case into shreds. Instead this time it was another piece of my heart.

I go home and tuck Jon into bed after reading him his favorite bedtime story of Jack & The beanstalk. After the park and dinner Jon fell asleep without a fuss from all the exhaustion and excitement of the day. Frankly, I am also exhausted both physically and emotionally; from the pregnancy and the person who caused the pregnancy respectively.

As I struggle to fall asleep in my bed, my mind goes back to over the conversation and I think maybe I was a bit too harsh on him. Just maybe and then my mind conjure up a response: For what? What could he possibly say that could change your mind? You have to stand for something or you will fall for anything. That is what I try to convince myself.

Dammit I screwed up my chance to tell him about the baby. Furthermore, I should not have told him it didn't mean everything. I lied just to hurt him. That night meant everything to me and now I have lost him forever because he believes my lie.

A stray thought hits me. Maybe this is for the best, Jason thinking that.

I have no time to further contemplate as another wave of vomiting hits.

This is going to be a long night.


	9. Chapter 9

I spend most of the night and early morning vomiting and with nausea. By the time the alarm goes off signaling the start of the day and i have not slept at all. I can just imagine what I look like. Ezra calls and informs me he is going to take Jon for the rest of the week because of his family reunion thing. He is going to pick him up when pre-school ends today. I am so happy I don't have to listen Ezra's mother chew me out for every decision I have made in my life. Deep down I am sad as without Jon I feel so alone.

I go to work and try to go about my daily activities however this seems harder than normal as I keep getting nauseated. I am grateful at least the vomiting has stopped just for this while. I keep tabs with mom telling her the latest updates about everything. She is concerned about the nausea and vomiting. She thinks I need to go see a doctor. I tell her I am fine. The prenatal vitamins will make up for what I am losing.

I am so grateful when my day ends quickly. However I am still nauseated and I still have work to do. So I am staying at the office late as I can't bear to go home without Jon. The work process is going good until I hear a knock at the door. Who could this be? The closed sign is on the door and my co-manager Samantha has already gone home from the last half an hour.

I practically wobble to the door. I see through the door that it is Jason. God doesn't he ever give up? No he won't because he has that god forsaken DiLaurentis drive like Ali which whenever they set their mind to something they won't stop until they get it. Unfortunately, Jason's latest pursuit seems to be me.

I open the door and let him in because frankly I am too exhausted and nauseated to fight anymore or raise any form of objections. I am still upset about Anna but I have no right to be after all we are not a couple and that is what I tell myself. I usher him into my office and sit down waiting for him to speak. He is clad in a dark colored suit which complements his eyes making them pop with color.

A minute passes between us and both of us are just staring at each other. All that can be heard is our breathing and the sounds of my desk clock ticking. It is obvious Jason is not going to talk. He has that familiar glint of mischief in his eyes similar to the one that Ali gets when she is going to do something risky or discovers something shocking.

I decide I am not having any more of this silence. "Jason, why are you here?" I ask with my heart beating a million miles per hour. I am deeply dreading his response. He gets up and sits on the desk directly in front of me and leans over less than inches from my face and says " I am here to test a little theory of mine".

I inhale deeply upon hearing this. With a shaky breath I ask "What kind of theory?". His face is just mere inches from mine and he is staring intensely into my eyes. In other situations I would be immensely uncomfortable and look away but with Jason it is always something different. It is like I am hypnotized and can't break eye contact with him until he does. His eyes were always my weakness.

His hand is now gently caressing my cheek and I know I should be resisting but for some reason my mind, heart and body are in three internal debates and are not listening to each other. My actions and my thoughts are doing two different things and I have suddenly lost my voice to speak. Instead I turn into his caress more.

"You see Aria, I know you lied to me yesterday about how you felt maybe because you are afraid or whatever the reason but I want you to know I am not giving up on you I never will. Because no matter what your mouth says your eyes tell me you love me" He declares.

Jason's declaration takes me as a shock I am truly speechless I open my mouth to respond but close it back. The tremendous and overwhelming emotion I am feeling now I can't compare to anything else in life. After some seconds I finally find my voice and say "Yes I lied about how I felt and I do love you". The emotion in his eyes is indescribable it is something varying from love, happiness, joy etc

Jason's hand is still stroking my cheek and with the other he brings my face to his and he begins to kiss me and I respond back to him. Everything I am feeling I put into that kiss and everything he feels he puts into it. From the kiss I pick up his intense love and devotion to me. The kiss brings out all my emotions and I feel like Cinderella when she finally got prince charming. Butterflies swish in my tummy.

However my mind takes over and I remember about Anna. I pull away from the kiss and the hurt that I am feeling takes over .He probably did this to her also. Tears begin to form in my eyes. Jason looks dumb folded as to why I pulled away. I say with my voice breaking "You have no right to kiss me like that especially when you're in a relationship with Anna, You have no right to do that to me". The tears I have been holding onto spill over. I am a hysterical mess.

Jason takes a handkerchief from his pocket and begins to wipe my tears. He says slowly while looking into my eyes, " Aria, you have to believe me I am not dating Anna, she is just Phoebe's babysitter and she is a lesbian" He is searching my eyes to see if I believe him. "I am not involved or in any sort of romantic relationship with Anna; she likes girls" He reiterates. He now has me embraced in a hug as I cry. "Is that the reason you were so mean to me yesterday?" He asks.

"Yes that is the reason why. CeCe and Spencer said that you have been seeing her for a while" I simply mutter still crying but slowly calming down. Jason is rubbing my back trying to soothe me. " I felt as if I was your mistress"

"Aria, you could never be that to me ever. CeCe lied to you okay she probably just told you that because she always felt threatened by our relationship and the way I look at you. As for Spencer is just regurgitating what CeCe told her" He explains while comforting me.

Right now I do not know what to believe but deep down my gut is saying that Jason is not lying he is telling the truth. Every fiber of my being believes him.

"Please tell me you believe me Aria, All I want is you and I do not want to lose you over a simple misunderstanding" Jason pleads. It is something in his eyes probably the urgency, honesty and fear I see there that tells me he is not lying to me. I respond to him and say " I believe you, Jason I really do".

**Author's Note: This will be my last chapter for a while as i have external examinations that are beginning now and will last into June. Leave a review with your constructive criticism and i would like to thank all the people that reviewed, followed and Favorited. If you have ****Any suggestion as to what else you would like to see happen let me know.** Thanks! 


	10. Chapter 10

I don't know how long Jason has had me in his arms soothing me but I do know it takes a good while for me to calm down. This pregnancy has had me on an emotional rollercoaster. Jason has not moved an inch even though I have stopped crying. Neither us do I guess we are getting comfortable with the feeling of us together like that without a care in the world. It is like time has stopped when I am in his arms. I guess it would be a good hallmark moment except for the fact that I am about to ruin whatever we just saved of our relationship with my news.

I have no idea how he is going to react to the news but I do know if he leaves me I will be devastated. I am no way ready to raise this baby on my own and I will need his support all the way. Yet, I know he did not sign up for this when we made love that night but I didn't either. I cannot think of a positive reaction that Jason will have when I tell him about the pregnancy. What if he doesn't want any more children? What if he doesn't want any with me?

Jason's humming the lyrics to You're Beautiful by James Blunt. He seems so aloof and content. I feel bad that I am going to interrupt whatever blissful stress free thoughts he is having about tonight with my news.

I take my head up off his toned chest and look up at him. He looks down at me and asks "How are you feeling, Aria?"

"I am feeling much better thanks for asking" I reply.

"You know we do have to talk about the elephant in the room eventually" He says. I know exactly what he is referring to. He is referring to what exactly is _**this**_ between us." But we can do it when you are feeling better. I just want to say something first. I can't live without you or even try to anymore because I would be me lying to myself. That life is worth living without you and I refuse to do that again because that's no way to live as I would just be me existing not living. I want you to be more than just a friend I want you to be my girlfriend, my fiancée or my wife. However I will wait until you are ready for a relationship"

Again Jason's words stun me. He is so considering, kind and selfless it hurts. I have fantasied and dreamt about this moment for so long. It is everything I have ever wanted to hear. My impulse is to say yes right off the bat but then I remember I have not told him about the baby. A baby changes everything in a relationship and I do not want him to blindly make his choice. Blind choices tend to lead to resentment later in a relationship. He is waiting for a response and I shall give him one.

"Jason before I answer you, there is something life changing I need to tell you. If the offer still stands after I tell you then I will answer you" I say. Jason's forehead is now furrowed probably trying to figure out what on earth I have to tell him that is so vital and life changing. I pull away from the embrace and stand directly in front of him as I want to see his reaction clearly. He is holding onto my hand with his both fingers interlaced. My heart begins to race and I can feel the beginning of stress sweat.

"Jason, I am pregnant with your baby" I blurt out. I watch as shock registers on his face followed by some other indescribable emotions but none of anger or resent come across his eyes or face. He lets out a relieved sigh. He still holds my hand and doesn't let go. Instead he gives me a reaffirming squeeze and asks, "Are you sure?"

"Yes, I went to the doctor two weeks ago and had a blood test performed I am indeed 13-14 weeks pregnant" I say "I know this is sudden and you will need time to think but I want you to know I am keeping this baby". I am now looking to the floor because I am dreading what he is going to say. It takes him some time to formulate a response.

"Well, this is surprising but I want you to know that I will be there for you. I love you and our baby doesn't change how I feel about you at all. In whatever there for you in any way you want me to be" He says "You are not alone, we made this baby and I want to be involved in my child's life. Wait you have known for two weeks and kept this to yourself?"

I exhale sharply. I did not realize I had been holding my breath until now. Jason now has his hands around my barely visible tummy feels it and then pulls me into a hug. The use of his words my and ours give me some reassurance at least he did not call our baby a thing like Spencer did when I told her about Jon.

"Yes because I was so scared and I didn't know what to do" I say panicking. "What are we going to do Jason, our life situation is less than ideal. I mean we are not even dating can you imagine what people will say when this news gets out"

"Aria, together we are going to raise our child despite whatever our situation is. We can move in together if that is what you want and as for the people of rosewood they will get over it as they are always quick to judge. Look at me I am a living example of their bad critiques turning out to be positive despite the odds" Jason declares. "You kept this to yourself for two weeks that must have been torturous Aria, I am sorry you had to go through that alone"

If it is one thing Jason does have a way with words. It is no doubt why he is a successful lawyer. His little speech made me feel as if anything was possible as if this pregnancy was going to be a piece of cake. I smile to him reassuringly letting me know I believe his words. Despite both of us knowing this is not going to be easy.

He pulls me back into embrace and that's when I say "It is okay, I am not alone anymore I have you. Jason I have an OBGYN appointment for 12 pm on Thursday, I was just wondering if you wanted to come"

"I would not miss it for the world" He says with joy in his eyes and I think maybe this once life will not spend its time opposing me. I feel so relieved that he knows .It is like all the clouds have parted from my life and out shines sunshine. Now all I have to do is tell the rest of my friends i.e. Spencer, Hanna & Emily.

That should be a joy especially telling Spencer.

**A/N: Reviews are love..so please leave one...Also the next chapter will be from Jason's point of view...**


	11. Chapter 11

**Jason's POV**

Later that night I drop Aria home just to ensure she is okay. This is due to the fact that she began vomiting at the office soon after our conversation. I am deeply concerned as I know morning sickness occurs in pregnancy as I have seen with CeCe but Aria's is lasting longer than it should in my opinion. As soon as she opened her front door she bolted up the stairs to her bedroom. I close the door behind me and rush urgently after her. Aria is currently in her bathroom in vomiting just the sound of it makes me feel so awful and sorry for her. She shouldn't be going through this alone. She has the door closed. I have come to realize this as I have been trying the doorknob for the last 10 minutes to get inside to help her but to no avail.

"Ri, please open the door" I beg her.

"No! " is the muffled response I am given. "You don't need to see this Jason"

"Aria, remember this is our baby and I want to be there for you please don't shut me out. Please open the door so I can help you. Remember that's what I am here for to support you as you are not alone in this. So please open the door and let me be there for my family" I pleaded as if this doesn't work I don't know what else to do. After my little impromptu speech I hear her respond "Ok Jace" and with that I hear the sound of the lock on the door turning.

I push open the door and I see shocks me. Aria has her head on the side of the bathtub. She looks ashen, sick, and vulnerable and exhausted and just the sight of her like that breaks my heart. I need to do something to help her. I sit beside her and pull her into my arms for a hug. Subconsciously, I begin to rub her back and pull her hair out of her face and mutter to her that everything will be okay.

"Do want me to take you to the hospital?" I asked concerned for her and my baby.

"No, I will be fine. This always happens it will soon pass" She responds sleepily.

"Are you sure?" I ask "because I don't think morning sickness should be this bad".

"Yes I am sure" She responds.

Surely not even 5 minutes after our conversation I watch as Aria's eyes flutter to a close as she falls asleep. Inwardly I am relieved maybe the morning sickness has passed and maybe just maybe she will get some sleep as I can see she hasn't been getting much of that. I wonder how long as she been this sick and what scares me is the fact that she has been going through it all alone. Well that stops tonight as I will be there for her from now on. I wait until her breathing has evened out before I carry her bridal style to her bed where I gently place her under the sheets.

I just stand at her bedside for a few minutes admiring how beautiful and peaceful she looks while sleeping. She looks just like an angel. I place a gentle kiss on her forehead and move away from her bed. That is when I notice that her nightstand has pictures of her, Jon and everybody else but Fitz.

What catches my eye is a folded picture stuffed behind one of the frames. It is a picture of us taken at the photo booth at the annual picnic the summer before she got married. I can't believe she kept it after all these the picture we are making a serious face, a silly face and the rest are of us kissing. I can't help but smile as I look at the picture as it brings back the familiar memories of what happened that night.

****************************_**Flashback**_*********************************************

_Aria and I are running around a corner laughing. Laughing at the fact that we just ditched Spencer & Toby, Emily & Paige and Hanna & Caleb just to get some alone time. We are currently hidden behind some trailer._

"_You know Spencer is going to be pissed right" Aria says between laughs._

" _I know but I just wish I could see the look on her face when she realized what happened" I say_

"_Me too" is Aria's response "I can imagine how she rolled her eyes at them falling for our plan". Our plan is us sending the different couples on a wild goose chase saying that one couple told them to meet them someplace in the park. Poor Hanna and Caleb are on the walk of their lives to the other half of the park._

_I am still laughing at the prank situation when I hear Aria say, " Hey jace, there is always something I wanted to do" she is looking off at something behind me._

"_Yea what is that?" I ask. I am a bit curious as to what Aria could possibly want to do._

" _I always wanted to take pictures in a photo booth" she says smiling. " I have never done it before"_

"_Really Aria, I hate photos" I respond grumbling._

" _I know" she knowingly responds. " But will do it for me, pretty pretty please" she begs while putting on her best begging face. " Please Jace, Please do it for me"_

_Just by looking at her face and I know I will never be able to tell her no. She is unlike any other woman I have been with before. I could always tell them no in fact it was my favorite word. However with Aria I feel so terrible when I have to say no .it is like all my willpower to be negative or mean goes with her. She is like my own personal drug to which I have little or no resistance to. "Fine, let's do it but just know I would never do this for anyone else"_

_I watch as Aria jumps up and down excitedly while squealing. She is so happy that we are doing this. She gives me a big kiss on my lips and says "Thank you, Jace" while she takes my hand and we walk over towards the photo booth._

I put back the picture. I wonder if she still has the teddy bear I won for her at the back at that moment that is when I should have realized that Aria was different. In fact I should have picked up from then that she wasn't just any girl she was THE girl. The type of girl that you would spend the rest of your life with but my uncertainty got the better of me and that's how I lost her to Fitz. I am sure as hell not going to make the same mistake twice. Especially since God has given me this blaring second chance that I have been praying for. I then go across the room and remove my jacket placing it on the back of the lounge chair. This is where I plan to sleep tonight. I refuse to leave Aria without saying goodbye and mostly just because she might need something in the night.

_**A/N: Sorry i took so long to update took a while to write this chapter. Leave a review please and thank you to everyone that has followed and reviewed it means a lot to me. Your reviews are what keep me writing.**_


	12. Chapter 12

**Jason's POV**

I am awakened the next morning by the tiny streaks of sunlight coming through Aria's window as the sun rises. The streaks of light are coming through the window in an angle that it makes direct contact with my face almost blinding my vision. I glance over to Aria on the bed and I see that she is still sleeping soundly. Good is my thought that runs through my mind as she needs to rest as pregnancy can be tiring on a woman which I what I read in one of those pregnancy books for Phoebe's birth. Carefully, I cross the room to close the blinds so the intruding sunlight doesn't wake Ri. After that I commence down the stairs and into the kitchen and begin looking for the ingredients and cooking utensils to make Ri her favorite breakfast. I glance down at my watch to check the time to ensure that I will not be late for work. I hope Aria wakes before I have to leave as I need to speak to her.

Luckily for me as I am taking out the final chocolate chip pancake out of the frying pan, Aria walks into the room with a smile on her face. I am happy she is smiling a genuine smile that touches her eyes not the ones that I have seen her fake to give people the impression that she is happy.

"Good Morning, did you sleep well?" I ask her while taking out the orange juice out of the fridge.

"Good morning to you too I slept fantastic thanks for asking. I can't believe you remembered my favorite food" She says happily while taking a seat at the counter.

"How could I forget it" I respond while handing her a plate to eat while pouring myself a cup of coffee. I stand there while sipping my coffee watching Aria ravenously eat the breakfast. It feels good to see her eating as opposed to puking out her guts especially since she, Phoebe and myself are the only ones I cook for. CeCe refused to eat my food fearing it would make her gain weight and affect her figure.

"Oh my god, Jace this is so good, I forgot how fabulous a chief you were" Aria mutters in between bites.

I walked around the island counter to where Aria is seated. Upon seeing me cross the room she turns in her seat to face me. Subconsciously, I begin to stroke Aria's cheek and she leans into my caress.

"Ri you do know that me need to talk about us, our baby and the living arrangements that come with all of those I just mentioned" I say while staring into her eyes. " if you have changed your mind and don't want us to be together I understand" I am saying this just to see if she is on the same level as I am. I want her, our baby and most definitely a life together with her. It would kill me if she rejects me yet again.

"No I haven't changed my mind" she says "I want you Jason and I would love to have you in my life both of ours" she continues while gesturing to her tummy. She turns into my hand and gives it a kiss. " As it pertains to our living arrangements, I have been thinking that we need a fresh start free of any previous relationship memories. I think should sell this house and find a new one as if we are going to live together my house isn't big enough plus it has too much memories of Ezra in it" She states matter of fact-ly.

"That's true and we do need a fresh start. I will combine our funds and we will buy a house together where we can decorate our baby's room together. I don't plan to sell my family house just rent it out as it's not big enough for our family." I respond enthusiastically. I told her about my family house as I knew she would have questions about it since it has been in my family for generations. "So have you bought any baby stuff yet or thought of a name for the baby?" I ask

"I haven't bought any stuff yet I was waiting until I was pass the miscarriage date comfortably and until I told you and my friends" She responds. "I haven't picked a name either because I figured that was something we should do together and I think this baby is a girl" she adds smiling at me.

"I think it is a boy you are just saying it's a girl because you want a girl" I add jokingly.

"Well we shall see tomorrow at the appointment" She laughingly responds. During this conversation our left hands are entwined with my right hand on her growing baby bump. "You are still coming tomorrow right?" She asks.

"Of course, I wouldn't miss it for the world" I say sweetly. "It is at 12 right? Text me the details so I can pick you up after meeting with a client at 9 that should give us enough time to make it to Brook Haven and back before my other meeting"

"Yes its 12 and Jace thank you for being here. It means so much to me that you are here" She says. My response is just to give her a soft kiss on the lips to which she responds eagerly. Before we know it her hands are in my hair pulling me closer and arms are wrapped around her waist. Just as things are getting heated my phone beeps breaking the moment. We both pull away smiling and Aria says "You should get that" and she returns to her pancakes. It is a text from Spencer saying:

_**Remember to come in early i.e. before 10 sleepy head as we have to discuss the details of the Swanson case- Spence**_

I turn to Aria with a sad smile and she picks up from my face and says "You have to go to work now don't you?"

"Yes" I hesitantly respond "but I can cancel if you want as I don't want to leave you alone after what happened last night"

"No. go jace we will be fine if anything goes wrong I will text you now go before you are late for your meeting" She says while gently coming out of her seat and jokingly pushing me towards the door.

"Fine I'm going" I say while surrendering to her request but not before giving her a kiss on her forehead and heading out the door.

I make to the office in the nick of time. Spencer throws me a questioning look which reads where the hell have you been. I know she would be curious as she knows both CeCe and Phoebe aren't in town which would have caused me to be late. The meeting runs smoothly with our client who wants custody of her children from her abusive and cheating husband which she will most likely get since he is unemployed and she has proof of the abuse which include several emergency room visits. Quickly I make a beeline for my office in hopes of avoiding Spencer's questions which I know will be futile as we are running a law firm together and are genetically wired the same way when we want answers.

I loosen my tie and take a seat in my office chair and just begin to relax sometimes I regret my choice for doing family law constantly watching parents fight and child being dragged in the middle can take its toll especially after 5 years of doing this. Spencer deals with the property part of this since she did both business and property law at school.

After 10 minutes of relaxing my curiosity/enthusiasm got the better of me and I went online and began looking at some baby stuff to buy Aria. I saw an assortment of strollers, cribs, baby seats etc but nothing seemed special enough until I saw this pretty looking bassinet but not knowing the color to get was the tricky part. My gut tells me to get a neutral color but my mind says to get a blue color. I decide to bookmark the bassinet and continue on my search. I decided on a bassinet because I remember a conversation I had with Aria in the past where she said she liked bassinets as the reminded of a specific era.

I am so intrigued in my search that I didn't hear when Spencer knocked on my door. However I become aware of her when she enters and looks at my laptop screen and asks "Who is pregnant?"

I quickly cover and say "No one just one of my friends wife's"

"Mhm she responds skeptically "which one Jason I know most of your friends if not all and none of their wives are pregnant" she states

"Well you don't know this one…it's an old college buddy" I respond "Anyways why are you here spence?"

"Oh I want to know who is the new lady in your life and I'm not talking Phoebe" She inquires "and don't tell me there is no one as I see that special glint you have had in your eyes for the past 3 months that you only get when you're in love"

I think long and hard before I respond as knowing spencer any clues I give she will use to find out who is the person and Aria & I said we would tell them together. "There is someone and she is very special to me and yes I love her but for now we want to keep it private" I tell her matter of fact-ly.

Spencer jumps of the side of the table and gives me a big bear hug squealing "I am so happy for you Jason! Finally you found someone I was afraid you were going to die alone and not give me any more niece or nephews!"

"Thanks Spence" I manage to wince out as her hug threatens to cut off all oxygen. "Can you let up please I can barely breathe"

"Oh sorry" she mutters while smiling and releasing me. "Do I know her?" she inquires.

"Maybe…maybe not" I answer "in due time you will know Spence so stop asking questions"

"Fine but I can't wait to meet her when you both are ready I bet she is fantastic" and with that she gleefully leaves my office.

_**Authors Note: Thanks for all those that reviewed, favourited and followed your response keeps me writing. Leave a review please telling me your suggestions or comments please! Coming up next chapter the doctors appointment..What gender do you want the Jaria baby to be?**_


End file.
